starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mono-lagarto kowakiano/Leyendas
. café-amarillo, rojo, verde,Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II azul claro |pelo=Negro, café oscuro, café claro,Ultimate Adversaries anaranjado,Alien Anthology verde, púrpura, . azul claro |feathers= |ojos=Amarillo |distinctions= |lifespan= |razas= |miembros=*Picaroon C. Boodle *Gibberous CrumbOpen Aarms *Salacious B. Crumb *Pilf Mukmuk Pikk Mukmuk}} Los mono-lagartos Kowakianos eran una especie de reptiles bípedos nativos de la selva de un planeta del Territorios del Borde Exterior llamado Kowak. A pesar de su carácter ridículo y cruel y de no tener una cultura establecida, eran muy inteligentes, por lo que eran considerados por muchos como una especie inteligente, aunque esto se debatió mucho. Características De pie, alcanzaban los setenta centímetros de alto, tenían cuerpos pequeños, delgados, dos orejas grandes, flexibles y una nariz en forma de pico, con mechones de pelo grueso creciendo alrededor de su cuello y en la parte superior de sus cabezas. Algunas subespecies tenían una larga cola prensil. Historia Rara vez se les encontraba fuera de su mundo natal, aunque no era raro ver a uno en el servicio de un Señor del crimen. Como fue el caso de Salacious B. Crumb, un bufón de la corte del Hutt Jabba Desilijic Tiure. Crumb murió junto con su maestro Jabba en el Khetanna durante la Batalla de Carkoon en 4 DBY. Se sabe de al menos un mono-lagarto sensible a la Fuerza, un Jedi Oscuro llamado Picaroon C. Boodle, que perteneció a los Siete Jedis Oscuros de Jerec. Pic fue asesinado por el agente Rebelde Kyle Katarn. Pilf Mukmuk? fue un mono-lagarto que sirvio como mascota del pirata? Weequay? Hondo Ohnaka. ]] Entre bastidores Los monos-lagartos kowakianos aparecen por primera vez en Return of the Jedi con Salacious Crumb, quien era una marioneta manejada por Tim Rose. En Dark Nest III: The Swarm War se hace mención de un mono lagarto del planeta Tenupe, sin saber si se refiere a esta criatura u otra dista y en The Lost City of the Jedi se hace referencia a esta especie como lagarto-mono kowakiano. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Deadly Hunter'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment'' *''Nomad'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' * *''Precipice'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (película) * *''The Clone Wars: Switch'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * *''Open Aarms'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''The Force Unleashed II'' novel *''This Crumb for Hire'' * *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' * *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 2: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' (cómic) *''Batalla de the Bounty Hunters'' *''The Gambler's Quest'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Number Two in the Galaxy'' *''The One That Got Away'' *''Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novel *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' (novelización juvenil) *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef'' *''A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''That's Entertainment: The Tale of Salacious Crumb'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' audio drama *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' * *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Exile'' *''Fury'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Allies'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''Always count your clones before take-off'' *''Best Birthday Ever'' *''Skippy the Jedi Droid'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' Fuentes *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' *''The Far Orbit Project'' *''Hideouts and Strongholds'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * * * * *''Cularin at Night'' *''All Comers'' * *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: New Battlefronts: The Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Episode Guide Series 1 & 2'' * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos *''The Return of the Galactic Moon Festival'' Categoría:Especies inteligentes (K) Categoría:Especies inteligentes reptilianas Categoría:Mono-lagartos kowakianos